1. Field of the Art
This invention relates generally to handled mops to be used for cleaning surfaces of floors, walls, furniture etc. and more particularly to improvements in a mop sheet holder for holding a mop sheet at the fore end of a handle stick.
2. Prior Art
With regard the to mops of the sort mentioned above, it has been known in the art to attach a disposable type cleaning duster sheet of paper or cloth (hereinafter referred to simply as "mop sheet" for brevity) to a sheet holder plate or the like in such a way that, upon application of a strong force, the mop sheet can be pressed against a floor surface or a furniture surface for cleaning purposes. A spent mop sheet on the sheet holder, which has been deposited with a large amount of dust as a result of repeated cleaning operations, is discarded and replaced by a fresh mop sheet.
Regarding the mop sheet holder, it has been the usual practice for the conventional mops of this sort to employ a hard rigid plate of synthetic resin material which lacks flexibility. However, such a mop sheet holder in the form of a hard and rigid plate tends to give unpleasant feelings to the user due to its unyielding or resistive stiffness which is directly felt by the hand of the user in use, particularly when it is pushed down to press the duster sheet against a cleaning surface, resulting in mopping actions of inferior performance quality which requires great efforts on the part of the user, in addition to the possibilities of causing damages to surfaces of walls and furniture on collisional contact thereagainst.
Besides, in most cases, the job of fitting a duster sheet on a hard sheet holder plate as well as the job of removing same from the holder plate is found relatively difficult, and the holder plate lacks considerations for effective use of the duster sheet under various circumstances, suffering from inefficient use of the duster sheet due to inferior mopping actions and inconvenience in handling.